communityfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:SpacePucky/Community-News: November 2017
link=Community-Portal|center Hallo und herzlich willkommen zur November-Ausgabe der Community-News! Langsam beginnt der vorweihnachtliche Trubel – nehmen wir uns trotzdem einen Moment und werfen einen Blick zurück auf den Monat. Das war im November so los Video-News Nach einer kurzen Auszeit meldet sich AML Tony pünktlich zum Monatsende mit den Videos-News zurück, stellt uns darin unter anderem die wichtigsten Ereignisse des Monats vor und gibt uns schon einen Ausblick auf die wichtigsten Neuerscheinungen der nächsten Zeit in der Kinolandschaft. Chatrunden Die für viele hier interessanteste Ankündigung in diesem Monat war, neben den vielen technischen Neuerungen und spannenden Blog-Beiträgen, wohl die Rückkehr der Sprechstunden, die jetzt „'Chatrunden'“ heißen. Am 10. November fand nach einer Pause von einem halben Jahr wieder die erste Chatrunde statt. Die Teilnehmer haben sich während dieser über die Zukunft der Chatrunden ausgetauscht (siehe die Zusammenfassung für Weiteres). Neben dem neuen Namen wurde außerdem angekündigt, dass die Chatrunden jetzt auch an anderen Tagen stattfinden können, sofern diese organisatorisch besser sind. Dennoch wird weiterhin der Termin Freitags um 20 Uhr angepeilt. Hoffen wir mal, dass es genug Engagement gibt und die Chatrunden nicht wieder in eine (Zwangs-)Pause gehen müssen! Die Zukunft der Diskussionen Seit einigen Tagen haben alle Communitys, die die Diskussionen nutzen, die Möglichkeit, dort Bilder hochzuladen. Außerdem wurden alle Foren, in denen seit über sechs Monaten keine neuen Posts veröffentlicht wurden, in die Diskussionen migriert. In diesem Jahr waren das die letzten großen Updates für die Diskussionen; Bis zum Ende des Jahres konzentrieren sich die Entwickler nun vor allem auf eine Verbesserung der Ladezeiten. Wenn du mehr dazu erfahren möchtest, schaue dir doch mal den Blog dazu an: Pläne für die Diskussionen-Funktion für den Rest von 2017. Technische Neuerungen * Weitere Teile von FANDOM sollen zukünftig mit HTTPS übertragen werden (siehe auch: FANDOM verstärkt HTTPS-Unterstützung zur Verbesserung der Sicherheit). *Die vor kurzzeitig aufgetretene geschlechterspezifische Kennzeichnung von Benutzerkonten („Benutzer“ und „Benutzerin“) wurde wieder rückgängig gemacht. *Google änderte kürzlich das URL-Format für RSS-Feeds, was in Feeds mit der bisherigen Einbindung zur Anzeige der Fehlermeldung „This RSS feed URL is deprecated“ führt. Den neuen Prozess, um an eine RSS-URL von Google zu gelangen, findest du auf der entsprechenden Hilfeseite. *Hervorgehobene Videos unterstützen in Zukunft Untertitel. *Das Hochladen von Bildern in den Diskussionen ist nun in allen Wiki-Communitys möglich (siehe auch: Pläne für die Diskussionen-Funktion für den Rest von 2017). *Spezial:Benutzer wurde überarbeitet. Es ist nicht länger möglich, die Benutzer alphabetisch zu sortieren: **Benutzer werden jetzt standardmäßig nach Anzahl der Bearbeitungen sortiert. **Das Feld „Zeige Benutzer ab“ wurde in „Finde Benutzername“ geändert. *Der Kontrastgrenzwert im Kopfbereich (Navigation, Logo, etc.) wurde aus Performance-Gründen angepasst. Es kann daher sein, dass sich die Schriftfarbe von schwarz auf weiß, bzw. andersherum geändert hat. Du kannst die vorherige Schriftfarbe wiederherstellen, indem du die Header-Farbe minimal heller oder dunkler machst. *Unter „Meine beliebtesten Wikis“ im Profil werden nun nur noch Wikis angezeigt, die innerhalb der letzten 90 Tage bearbeitet wurden. Mehr erfahren... Blog-Highlights Admin-Mentor-Programm Anfang des Monats rührte unsere Community-Support-Managerin Eva kräftig die Werbetrommel für das Admin-Mentor-Programm. In ihrem Blog erfahrt ihr, was das AMP ist, wo bei die Mentoren helfen können und wie ihr Unterstützung bekommen könnt: Wenn Wikis Starthilfe brauchen: das Admin-Mentor-Programm. Admin-Blogs Anfang Oktober startete eine sechsteilige Blogreihe, die ursprünglich von der Mitarbeiterin Sannse verfasst wurde. Damit auch die deutschen Benutzer etwas davon haben, übersetzte SpacePucky sie für die deutschen Leser. Im vierten Blog geht es um fünf Werkzeuge für Beiträge, die jeder Admin kennen sollte und im vorletzten Teil geht es um Eigenschaften, die einen perfekten Admin ausmachen. Gerade Ruhe und Professionalität, die ein Admin auch in den stressigen Momenten an den Tag legen sollte, können dabei Gold wert sein: Fünf Werkzeuge, die jeder Admin kennen sollte und Der Zen-Admin. Professor Layton Passend zum Start von „Layton’s Mystery Journey: Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre“, dem neusten Spiel der Layton-Reihe, veranstaltete Spielexperte ElBosso im Professor Layton Wiki ein kleines Gewinnspiel, bei dem jeder Teilnehmer exklusive Ingame-Items gewinnen konnte: Gewinne zwei Ingame-Items für „Katrielle und die Verschwörung der Millionäre“. Neue Star-Wars-Trilogie Auch in der Jedipedia gab es wieder einen sehr interessanten Blog; TobiThrawn begab sich in die Gerüchteküche und schlüsselte für euch auf, worum es in der angekündigten Star-Wars-Trilogie, die nichts mit der Skywalker-Saga zu tun hat, von Rian Johnsons gehen könnte: Wovon wird die Rian Johnson-Trilogie handeln? Der Versuch einer Analyse. DC Extended Universe Mitte November kam mit Justice League die neueste DC-Verfilmung in die deutschen Kinos. Da die letzten Teile nicht gerade mit Lob überschüttet wurden, waren alle gespannt auf das, was Zak-Snyder und Joss-Whedon diesmal auf die Beine gestellt haben. Springteufel hat sich den Film vorab angesehen und berichtet in ihrem Blog über die sechs größten Überraschungen und ermöglicht euch in einem Charakter-Persönlichkeits-Quiz herauszufinden, welchem Helden der Justice League ihr am ähnlichsten seid: Die spannendsten Überraschungen in Justice Leage. The Walking Dead Das warten auf die lang ersehnte 8. Staffel hatte bereits Ende Oktober ein Ende und so könnt ihr euch im The Walking Dead Wiki auf die Zombie-News im Videoformat freuen, bei denen ihr bereits wenige Stunden nach US-Release die wichtigsten Infos zu den neuen Folgen erhaltet: Die Zuflucht - Staffel 8 Special. Monster Hunter: World Auch zum im Januar anstehenden Release von „Monster Hunter: World“ berichtet uns ElBosso einige spannende Fakten. In einem Blog erzählt er einiges zur Spielmechanik des fünften Hauptteils der Monster-Hunter-Reihe und vor allem von den vier bisher bekannten Jagdgebiete im Spiel: Monster Hunter: World - Die Jagdgebiete. Serienvorschau Winter 2017/18 Unsere Serienjunkies Aki-chan86 und Cyanide3 haben fünf Serien herausgesucht, die eine sehr gute Alternative für das kalte Schmuddelwetter darstellen. Freut euch auf actiongeladene Dramen, eine neue Generation von Superhelden und eine urkomische Familienzusammenführung: Serienvorschau Winter 2017/18. Gaming-Vorschau Winter 2017/18 Unsere Hardcore-Zockerin Cyanide3 hat für euch die neuesten Veröffentlichungen für den anstehenden Winter näher angeschaut. Es erwarten euch Horror-, Shooter- und eine Menge Action- und Adventurespiele: Gaming-Vorschau Winter 2017/18. Neuerscheinungen und Wiederauflagen Spiele Rückblick November= Rückblick November *03. November 2017: Call of Duty: World War II (PC, XBO, PS4) - Call of Duty-Wiki *03. November 2017: Kirby Battle Royale (3DS) - Kirby-Wiki *07. November 2017: Sonic Forces (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) - Sonic-Wiki *07. November 2017: Super Lucky's Tale (PC, XBO) *07. November 2017: Crackdown 3 (PC, XBO) *10. November 2017: Need for Speed Payback (PC, XBO, PS4) - Need for Speed-Wiki *14. November 2017: L.A. Noire (XBO, PS4, Switch) - L.A. Noire-Wiki *16. November 2017: Lego Marvel Super Heroes 2 (PC, XBO, PS4, Switch) - Lego Videospiele-Wiki *17. November 2017: Star Wars Battlefront 2 (PC, XBO, PS4) - Star Wars: Battlefront-Wiki *17. November 2017: Pokémon Ultrasonne/Ultramond (3DS) - Pokémon-Wiki *17. November 2017: Die Sims 4 (XBO, PS4) - Sims-Wiki *17. November 2017: Demon Gaze 2 (PS4, Vita) *28. November 2017: Black Mirror (Reboot) (PC, XBO, PS4) - Black Mirror-Wiki |-| Vorschau Dezember= Vorschau Dezember *01. Dezember 2017: Doom VFR (PC, PS4) - Doom-Wiki *01. Dezember 2017: Seven: The Days Long Gone (PC, PS4) *01. Dezember 2017: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Switch) - Xenoblade-Wiki *05. Dezember 2017: Dead Rising 4 (PC, XBO, PS4) *05. Dezember 2017: Destiny 2: Fluch des Osiris (PC, XBO, PS4) - Destiny-Wiki *05. Dezember 2017: Steep: Road to the Olympics (PC, XBO, Ps4) *07. Dezember 2017: Spellforce 3 (PC) - Spellforce-Wiki *08. Dezember 2017: Hello Neighbor (PC, XBO) *12. Dezember 2017: Fallout 4 VR (PC) - Fallout-Wiki *12. Dezember 2017: Okami HD (PC, XBO, PS4) - Okami-Wiki *15. Dezember 2017: Unepic (PC, XBO, PS4, PSV, Switch, Wii U) *29. Dezember 2017: Demons Age (PC, XBO, PS4) *31. Dezember 2017: Strange Brigade (PC, XBO, PS4) Serien / TV-Shows Vorschau Dezember= Vorschau Dezember ; TV * 07. Dezember 2017: Queen of the South Staffel 2 startet auf DMAX * 07. Dezember 2017: Top of the Lake Staffel 2 startet auf arte * 10. Dezember 2017: Star Wars Rebels Staffel 4 startet auf Disney XD ; Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. Dezember 2017: Dark Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 01. Dezember 2017: Lore Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 06. Dezember 2017: Doctor Who Staffel 10 startet auf FOX * 08. Dezember 2017: The Crown Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 11. Dezember 2017: Ray Donovan Staffel 5 startet auf SKY Atlantic * 15. Dezember 2017: Gier - Rausch des Goldes Staffel 1 startet auf RTL Crime !SERIENSTART! * 15. Dezember 2017: Trollhunters Staffel 2 startet auf Disney XD |-| Rückblick November= Rückblick November ; TV *08. November 2017: Outlander Staffel 3 startet auf VOX *10. November 2017: Chicago PD Staffel 3 startet auf VOX *13. November 2017: Club der roten Bänder Staffel 3 startet auf VOX *13. November 2017: Mom Staffel 4 startet auf ProSieben *16. November 2017: The Five Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF !SERIENSTART! *17. November 2017: Hooten and the Lady Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo *20. November 2017: Devious Maids Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx *21. November 2017: Superstore Staffel 1 startet auf ProSieben !SERIENSTART! *23. November 2017: Girls Staffel 6 startet ZDF_neo *28. November 2017: 4 Blocks Staffel 1 startet auf ZDF_neo !SERIENSTART! *30. November 2017: Outcast Staffel 2 startet ZDF_neo *30. November 2017: The 100 Staffel 4 startet auf Sixx *30. November 2017: Uncle Staffel 1 startet auf ARD one !SERIENSTART! ; Streaming/Pay-TV * 01. November 2017: Büro der Legenden Staffel 2 startet auf RTL CRIME * 01. November 2017: Pleps Staffel 3 startet auf ProSieben FUN * 01. November 2017: When Calls the Heart Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 03. November 2017: Alias Grace Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 03. November 2017: Transparent Staffel 4 startet auf AMAZON Video * 05. November 2017: Supernatural Staffel 12 startet af SKY 1 * 06. November 2017: The Girlfriend Experience Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video * 06. November 2017: Lethal Weapon Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 06. November 2017: Tin Star Staffel 1 startet auf SKY Atlantic * 07. November 2017: The Sinner Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 07. November 2017: The Catch Staffel 1 startet auf Universal Channel !SERIENSTART! * 07. November 2017: The Good Fight Staffel 1 startet auf FOX !SERIENSTART! * 07. November 2017: White Famous Staffel 1 startet auf SKY Atlantic !SERIENSTART! * 08. November 2017: The Arrangement Staffel 1 startet auf MAXDOME !SERIENSTART! * 09. November 2017: American Horror Story Staffel 7 startet auf FOX * 10. November 2017: Rellik Staffel 1 startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 10. November 2017: Legends of Tomorrow Staffel 2 startet auf AMAZON Video * 14. November 2017: SS-GB Staffel 1 startet auf RTL CRIME !SERIENSTART! * 15. November 2017: Colony Staffel 2 startet auf TNT Serie * 17. November 2017: Punisher Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 22. November 2017: Godless Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 23. November 2017: She's Gotta Have It Staffel 1 startet auf NETFLIX !SERIENSTART! * 24. November 2017: Frontier Staffel 2 startet auf NETFLIX * 25. November 2017: The Marvelous Mrs. Maisel Staffel 1 (OV/OmU) startet auf AMAZON Video !SERIENSTART! * 29. November 2017: 19-2 Staffel 4 startet auf AXN * 30. November 2017: House of Cards Staffel 5 startet auf NETFLIX * 30. November 2017: Vikings Staffel 5.1 startet auf AMAZON Video Filme Vorschau Dezember= Vorschau Dezember *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Zwischen zwei Leben - The Mountain Between Us *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Daddy's Home 2 *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Bo und der Weihnachtsstern *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart A Ghost Story *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart S.U.M. 1 *07. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Burg Schreckenstein 2 *14. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Star Wars - Die letzten Jedi *14. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Ferdinand - Geht STIERisch ab! *14. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Ein Date für Mad Mary *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Jumanji - Willkommen im Dschungel *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Kaffee mit Milch und Stress *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Pitch Perfect 3 *21. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Dieses bescheuerte Herz *28. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Voll verschleiert *28. Dezember 2017: Kinostart Die Flügel der Menschen |-| Rückblick November= Rückblick November *02. November 2017: Kinostart Casting *02. November 2017: Kinostart Der Nobelpreisträger *02. November 2017: Kinostart Die Reise der Pinguine *02. November 2017: Kinostart Salyut 7 *02. November 2017: Kinostart The Secret Man *09. November 2017: Kinostart Bad Moms 2 *09. November 2017: Kinostart Hexe Lilli rettet Weihnachten *09. November 2017: Kinostart Jetzt. Nicht. *09. November 2017: Kinostart Mord im Orientexpress *09. November 2017: Kinostart Suburbicon *16. November 2017: Kinostart Flitzer *16. November 2017: Kinostart Free! - Timeless Medley #2 *16. November 2017: Kinostart Justice League *16. November 2017: Kinostart Plötzlich Santa *16. November 2017: Kinostart The Big Sick *16. November 2017: Kinostart The Last Warrior *23. November 2017: Kinostart Aus dem Nichts *23. November 2017: Kinostart Detroit *23. November 2017: Kinostart Liebe zu Besuch *23. November 2017: Kinostart Operation Duval - Das Geheimprotokoll *23. November 2017: Kinostart Paddington 2 *30. November 2017: Kinostart 120 BPM *30. November 2017: Kinostart Brimstone *30. November 2017: Kinostart Der Mann aus dem Eis *30. November 2017: Kinostart Die Eiskönigin: Olaf taut auf *30. November 2017: Kinostart Flatliners *30. November 2017: Kinostart Girls Trip *30. November 2017: Kinostart Coco – Lebendiger als das Leben! (Disney Wiki, Pixar Wiki) Viele weitere Informationen findet ihr auch in der Moviepedia. Buch des Monats thumb|200px|left|link=w:c:buecher:Percy Jackson - Die letzte GöttinPercy Jackson - Die letzte Göttin von Rick Riordan Die Schlacht um die Zukunft des Olymps, und damit der Welt, steht unmittelbar bevor. Luke, der mittlerweile vollständig von Kronos kontrolliert wird, hat seine Armee aus Halbgöttern, Göttern, Titanen und Monstern in Stellung gebracht und bereitet den Angriff auf den Olymp vor. Als wäre das nicht schon schlimm genug, nähert sich zeitgleich Typhon und zwingt die olympischen Götter, sich ihm entgegenzustellen. Damit der nun schutzlose Olymp Kronos nicht kampflos in die Hände fällt, erhalten Percy und die anderen Halbgötter aus Camp Half-Blood die Aufgabe, den Olymp zu verteidigen. Doch das ist leichter gesagt als getan, sind sie doch zahlenmäßig weiter unterlegen. Ein weiterer Grund zur Sorge ist eine Prophezeiung, die verheißt, dass ein Entscheidung Percys entweder den Olymp retten oder vernichten würde. Doch eins steht fest, sie dürfen diesen Kampf nicht verlieren! Weiterlesen … Autor: Lord Crysis (Lieblingsbücher Wiki) Vorgestellte Catstory Mondherz’ traurige Geschichte Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass er zu einem herzlosen Krieger heranwachsen würde. Er besaß damals ein anderes Wesen, doch er hatte sich zu einem Kater entwickelt, den ich nicht mehr wiedererkannt hatte. Es war ein Fehler mich in ihn verliebt zu haben, ich kannte ihn wohl nicht. Ich wünschte, ich könnte mein ganzes Leben wieder zurücksetzen und neu anfangen, aber das ist nun vorbei..... Der Sternenclan hatte für mich wohl ein schweres Schicksal vorhergesehen..... Autor: Mohnfrost (WarriorCats-Erfindung Wiki) Geburtstage Die Geburtstags-Wikis diesen Monat: Zitat des Monats Schlussworte Und das war es auch schon wieder; Man mag es kaum glauben, aber das war die vorletzte Ausgabe in diesem Jahr! Wir würden uns wie immer über euer Feedback in den Kommentaren freuen. :) ---- Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Community-News Kategorie:Community Blog-Beiträge